


Fellswitch- A tale of two Souls

by Arerona



Series: Fellswitch [2]
Category: Undertale, alternate universe fellswitch
Genre: Human, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Swapfell, alternate universe fellswitch - Freeform, fellswap, fellswitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arerona/pseuds/Arerona
Summary: Derringer absorbed a human soul by accident... But what happened before they met? And what was her side of all this? This is her tale...Fellswitch
Series: Fellswitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642120
Kudos: 1





	Fellswitch- A tale of two Souls

My name is Mariah, my life ended many years ago…

But as it did another started, no not in the way you think… Because in a way two lives were ended that day, and had I known what was going to happen in the years to follow I don’t think I ever would have made the decision I did.

I grew up in a little town in the Midwest; my early life was unremarkable and I had a loving family. I enjoyed singing and I always had a strong sense of integrity, and I enjoyed being by myself or spending time with a few close friends and family. I was of pretty average height and weight and pretty athletic at least where hiking and dancing were concerned. My hair was a dirty blonde and my eyes were a hazel color with blue specks.

I always heard tales of Mt. Ebott and the monsters locked under the mountain and so sometime in my mid-twenties my curiosity got the better of me and I left my home to make the journey to that infamous mountain. Hindsight I shouldn’t have gone alone but I was young and naive in a lot of ways.

Before I started I was warned that anyone who went alone disappeared, the mountain was rumored to be haunted by the souls that were lost there. They would lead you to the entrance of the underground in the guise of helping you find your way out of the forest and you’d only realize you were lost as you fell to your death. I believed the stories but I still headed down the trail alone armed only with my lucky music note necklace. I left my car there in the parking lot with a map of the trail I was going to take on my dash…You know just in case I disappeared, the rescuers would be able to find me. At least, in theory. 

As I hiked through the woods the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and I was enjoying myself. It was mid-afternoon when I decided I should turn and head back, I was half way down the trail when I stopped.

“… Mariah...” The wind whispered and as I turned I could’ve sworn I saw a will o wisp, and then I heard my name again, this time farther away… Back. Toward. The. Mountain. Against my better judgement I turned to follow, it lead me off the trail and deep into the forest. The birds had stopped singing and wolves were starting to howl, I realized I was lost and started to regret turning around.

Then I saw the will-o-wisp again, this time for real. It slowly floated down a path, deep down I knew not to follow them. They are infamous for leading travelers to their doom, but I felt called to follow not only because they called my name but because I felt that was the way my destiny lead.

As they lead me towards a small cave a strong wind began to blow and I felt I had to go into the cave. When I entered, I immediately fell down an incline that turned into a slide that exited in a small cavern a good 20-25 feet in the air. I landed on a bed of flowers…

I should have been dead or at least have broken some bones, but that didn’t happen so I got up and headed down the only pathway I could see in the low lighting. As I walked I hummed to myself, to try and calm my frayed nerves but this only seemed to draw out the shadows. That’s when I saw my first monster, a Giant goat monster who towered over me, he had a wild look in his eye as he seemed to look through my very soul. I froze. Clutching my necklace, I didn’t know what to do, he lit a fire out of his paw and shot it towards me, somehow I had sense enough to dodge out of the way.

“Child… I’ll make it quick… She can’t have your soul…” He said as he sent another fireball that hit my arm, I cried out in pain, and then I ran as fast as I could and the old monster didn’t seem to be able to follow me. Those dance lessons as a child and teen paid off I was limber enough to dodge and out maneuver the older stiffer monster.

“P-Please! I’m not a threat!” I said as I ran down the path though some leaves I stopped only when I came to a locked door with panels that seemed to be a puzzle?! “It’s locked!” I mumbled still breathing heavy as I tried to open it. I started to push the panels but as I did large spikes shot up out of the floor, I barely missed being impaled as I leapt out of the way. I tried again, same results then I heard the goat monster huffing as he came up the trail. There was nowhere to hide… Except maybe Up. I climbed up the wall holding myself against the ceiling trying not to breath or move or anything that might make him look up. It worked because he just growled that I figured out the puzzle, so I watched as he pressed the right combo and the door opened and then after he entered it closed just as my muscles gave out and I fell scraping my knees. I held my breath as I figured he’d heard me but nothing happened for a good minute so I waited a little longer then followed what he did and the door opened. I slowly went through it just in case he was waiting, thankfully he wasn’t, so I went through the door and decided to walk as fast as I could. Smaller monsters tried to fight me and I could feel magic surround me when they engaged me but I found if I sang they would leave me alone or at least SPARE me.

I continued until I came across the old goat monster again, he’d fallen asleep on what I thought was bed of spikes... But as I approached I saw that he was in an area that had no spikes, he rolled over and the spikes seemed to vanish or at least drop. So I waved my hand over the spikes in front of me and they disappeared, I continued this because some were real spikes and I managed to avoid the monster. Once I was on the other side I ran as fast and quietly as I could to get away from the large monster. At some point the ground gave way and I fell down into another cave, the only way out was through a vent, but not before more monsters tried to FIGHT me. I couldn’t get by them and my singing didn’t work so I picked up a rock and tossed it at them. It wasn’t even that hard but it hit the small monster and it just faded and turned to dust in front of me, then I felt a strange sensation and saw something that I didn’t understand pop up.

+3 EXP

I didn’t like that at all, they might have tried to kill me but I didn’t want to kill, err, Dust them I just wanted to get out of here. I ran up the stairs that seemed to shrink as I got to the top and I just barely fit through the small vent at the top in the same spot I had fallen. I slowly made my way through the cracked floor careful not to fall again, once I got over the broken floor I continued and came to a set of stones and a set of spikes. But I heard the old monster coming up the path again and didn’t have time to figure out this puzzle so I took a running leap and made it over the spikes. I ran through a couple more rooms then decided to turn and look behind me, which turned out to be a mistake. I passed straight through a ghost! Who growled and sent some sort of attack at me, I didn’t stop to see what else he was going to throw at me.

I continued until I reached a large house with a fallen tree in front of it, I cautiously went up the stairs and knocked on the door. There was no answer, instead, it opened, I didn’t want to enter unannounced but the old goat monster was coming and I thought I could hide in there somewhere. I ran inside and looked around the smell of food smelt so good I nearly forgot that I was being hunted but the huffing outside quickly reminded me. I darted down the stairs in hopes he’d go down one of the halls, but unfortunately, he seemed to know where I was hiding… Or maybe this was the exit! I ran down the rest of the stairs and through a narrow corridor, which dead-ended at a very large and heavy-looking door. I tugged on it, and then pushed but it didn’t budge at all and he was getting closer. I didn’t want to die here but it looked like I was going to.

“You’re very hard to catch, child…” The large goat monster growled more like he was out of breath than angry.

“L-listen I.. I don’t want to fight you…” I said trying to sound brave, “I just want to go home… or at least get out of this cave…”

He started to laugh which made me nervous, “Child, there is no way to escape the underground… Or haven’t you heard that monsters are trapped?”

“Y... yeah…” I hadn’t thought about that and that scared me.

“You’re trapped just as we are,” He narrowed his eyes at me then said, “But you’ve shown yourself to be a worthy opponent, if you really want to see what lays beyond that door... ” He reached over me as I ducked and opened it just enough to show me that there was snow on the other side. “I’ll let you leave if you can stand against me.”

“B... but I can’t fight you…” I protested, I didn’t know the first thing about fighting and I didn’t think he’d be as easy as the small monster in the cave.

“Then dodge!” He sent a fireball at me which I just barely dodged he continued this before I became tired and he landed a hit, I cried out in pain trying to pull away but he grabbed my arm.

“Sing!” Was all he said I looked at him confused, he just attacked me and now he wanted me to sing? How’d he even know I could do that, he must have heard me in the caves… I didn’t want to sing but I didn’t really have a choice at this point.

So I sang, I don’t even remember what it was but it felt like I could see the notes, they floated in the air and gently ‘popped’ when they hit a wall or in his case, his fur. He seemed to smile as he let my arm go and I could feel my injuries begin to heal as the notes touched my burns and scrapes. I stopped once I finished my song and he looked sad as he reached over and pushed the door open enough for me to squeeze through.

“Go now… Silently, Carefully.” He said, “Monsters are going to try and kill you… This world in not friendly to its own kind, let alone a human. If you can stay out of harm’s way you may be able to find a way out… Follow the road. With luck, you’ll live… But… she’ll not let you live if she finds you nor will any other monster. You are one of the keys we need to escape and no one will let you go unless you convince them. It’s kill or be killed. And you, my child will be killed if you aren’t careful… It’s a long road… Longer then you know…” With that, he gave me a push out the door into the snow and then the door slammed behind me. I didn’t know what to do; I was in a tee-shirt and shorts with hiking boots not the type of thing to wear in winter.

“Great if the monsters don’t kill me, the cold will…” I thought as I trudged through the snow, “Why is there snow underground anyway…” I muttered I regretted not just going home when I had the chance; this world was going to be the end of me...

I was freezing that much was certain but because these ice monsters seemed to come out of nowhere and attack me I kept warm by running and dodging sometimes I sang but not all the monsters seemed to respond to it. There were a few sentry posts but they seemed in disrepair and only one looked like it was visited regularly, but whoever it was wasn’t there.

At some point I came to a small town I knew I couldn’t make it through without being killed so I took my chances in the woods. To be honest, I wonder what would have happened if I went through it, would I still have died? We’ll never know…

As I struggled through the snow a large canine monster jumped out in front of me, there wasn’t much I could do out of fright I grabbed a stick thinking I could hold him off with it. It didn’t work he broke it the second I tried, then I attempted to dodge and maybe climb a tree but by now my body was slowing down from hypothermia. I gave it a good fight and got away for a bit but in the end it just wasn’t good enough, he stabbed me through the heart. Growling about this is what humans deserved and that my soul was going to break here and be gone forever.

I… I remember stumbling forward toward a tall monster who stood there; I couldn’t read the expression on his face as he looked me in the eye. But there was a sense of pity and I remember feeling terrified as I clutched his shirt, he was a skeleton, and for a moment I thought he was the grim reaper. Behind me I heard the canine yelping, only later did I learn the skeleton had dusted it, soon after the yelping, I saw my life flash before my eyes so much regret so many thing left unsaid. I wanted to tell my parents I was sorry, that I hoped I made them proud, that I loved them… They were always going to wonder what happened to their only daughter… Why did she go to that cursed mountain?

As the monster lowered me to the ground he whispered to me, “Shhhh… I’m so sorry…” he seemed saddened by my death which I would have expected from a human but I didn’t think a monster would feel the same way. “It’ll be over soon,” At the point I’m not even sure if my soul was in my body anymore, I felt my last breath leave my airways as I seemed to become weightless. In the blind panic, I remembered something I heard as a child, monsters could absorb human souls! I didn’t know what that meant or entailed but I didn’t want to die…

It was so strange, there was a brief moment I felt peace as I sensed my soul touch his hand. But this quickly gave way to a new pain… He didn’t want this… But I...I couldn’t stop it… The only monster I’d met that didn’t try to murder me and I caused him more pain then either of us could imagine… I could feel the new sense of pain and fear as our essences joined together, he was going to die from this… No, we were, we’d be executed for this… I had just condemned this poor monster to death.

“Oh no… No. No. No! This has to stop! He has to be there for his brother!” I remember screaming, begging whatever forces there were that controlled this to fix my mistake… I’d rather die than condemn this poor monster to death. He loved his brother so deeply his only thoughts through this were: what was going to happen to his baby brother? He didn’t have anyone else he had to live for but his brother!

I remember feeling the pain as we heard footsteps coming down the snow trail, this seemed to frighten him, even more, he attempted to move away but his body wasn’t responding.

“What have I done?” I cried silently.

"Make it stop! Please!" The monster seemed to echo my sentiments as the other monsters reached us, they offered no comfort as we laid there in pain.

"There were two I could make out, a lizard monster and an old dog monster, but I heard others in the background laughing. 

They were laughing and taking bets on how long it would take for the queen to dust us... "Silence!" the older dog monster growled

Finally, the pain stopped and the poor monster stopped thrashing and struggling.

"He's stopped thrashing," Someone said.

I felt hands grab his shoulders and wrench his arms behind his back and lock some handcuffs on his wrists through his bones. He was in no condition to fight they didn't need to be cruel and lock his arms in such a position...

"The Queen will want to deal with personally." 

"This is it, if the absorption doesn’t dust me the Queen will…" There was a sense of dread as I felt the poor monster accept he was going to die. I felt his consciousness fade as he was thrown onto a shoulder of some large monster, my consciousness faded too as they trudged down the trail to the fate that awaited us.

I don't remember what happened next, except for waking up in front of the queen. 

"The choice is yours, Papyrus.” She smirked. “You can either have this position or you can watch as everyone you care about is dusted in front of you.” Papyrus tried to protest. 

"Please! We deserve better than this!"

"You deserve nothing!" She growled this made me so angry, he didn't do anything wrong he was trying to do the right thing... I felt him be forced to the ground as she held a trident to his neck, she had given him an ultimatum. Either become her enforcer or watch his village and everyone he cared for being razed to the ground and dusted. He didn't want to become her enforcer it was basically becoming her executioner and thus being the most hated monster, besides the queen, in the underground. 

"i... i'll be your... enforcer." As he muttered those words his state of mind changed, it shattered him... He had just accepted that he was going to be hated and it hurt him, he just wanted a quiet life to raise his little brother, now he was going to be thrust into an infamous spotlight. 

But that wasn't the end of his pain that day, she proceeded to place her mark on him. At first, I didn't understand what it meant, or at least to him... It meant he wasn't a free monster any more, he was now a slave to the crown and that hurt him because his family had always been loyal to the crown. And to be forced to wear a mark like this was humiliating; as if his best wasn't good enough, that he was just an object to be used and thrown away. I felt his anger toward her as she drove her claw down his cheek, it hurt and he was terrified but his anger burnt through more than anything. Unfortunately, I blacked out as the pain for me was just too much and was a testament of his strength that he stayed calm enough not to snap or die.

I woke up a while later with Papyrus speaking to his little brother, I felt such love for the child almost as if he was his own son. 

"I'll abenge you!" The child laughed which made Papyrus' heart smile at the innocence of the statement, and how the child was willing to help him despite not knowing what really was wrong.

Many years passed and I grew to admire both monsters but mostly my host, Papyrus, he was so strong mentally and physically. Every time that creature who called herself a queen knocked him down, he got up no matter how bad it was; he always kept going. He had to, in order to protect his brother he selflessly endured, everything from the humiliation of being blamed for the monsters still being locked underground to the pain she inflicted on him daily. 

For years I watched him grew more distant from the monster he'd once been and from the monster he wanted to be. He hated being her enforcer killing monsters that didn't deserve it; I wished I could have helped him the day his hope for change was shattered completely, but I was only able to watch helplessly as he endured it. Once again though he pushed through but only because his little brother helped him. It wasn't easy for him in the following years as things kept getting worse as far as that... tyrant is concerned, she was sliding into a madness becoming crueler and harder towards Papyrus with each passing day. 

Things looked very dim, Papyrus didn't expect to live to see the next year because of how bad things had gotten. But things changed with the chance encounter with a Guardian, who was going to be able to heal the damage done to both our souls. Unfortunately, he didn't want that help, feeling guilty because deep down he thought I would be angry with him as he believed the absorption was his fault... But after a bit of persuasion from both the Guardian and his little brother, Papyrus agreed. I was ecstatic, I would finally be able to explain to him that this wasn't his fault, apologize, and tell him thanks.

Once Papyrus and the Guardian were in a safe spot she began, of course, this meant she needed to see his soul. Which was hard for him because of things that had happened in the past but he finally was able to summon it and she healed us... There was only one thing that I wanted to say...

"Thank you."


End file.
